Ａｌｉｖｅ
by bellarbrose
Summary: El universo le priva de muchas cosas, incluso de la muerte que él desea. [Ajin!AU; Villain!Deku]
1. school rooftop

**N/A:** Solo puedo escribir KatsuDeku si es comedia o angst; no hay un intermedio. Es un hecho.

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi.

 **Advertencias:** intento de suicidio y gore (kinda).

* * *

 _ **000:** school rooftop_

.

.

La azotea del instituto siempre se encuentra cerrada bajo un fuerte candado, con un gran cartel de: _«Prohibida la entrada al alumnado»._ Izuku no sabe —ni quiere saber— las historias que se encuentran detrás de aquella señalización y la fuerte cerradura de metal, pero una cosa que los miles de tutoriales de los que ha sido testigo en Internet le han enseñado, es que no es un método infalible. Romperla le cuesta mucho menos que colarse en la escuela a altas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando abre la puerta, se ve instantáneamente golpeado por una fría ventisca. Le da un escalofrío y recuerda que el invierno se encuentra más cerca que nunca. Lamenta no poder volver a pasar la Navidad junto a su madre.

Arrastra los pies por el suelo y cada paso que da hace que sus pulsaciones aumenten. Lo ha estado meditando durante _meses_ , pero aún no es capaz de aceptar por completo el concepto de la muerte.

Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Pero sabe que, una vez que su cuerpo golpee contra el duro asfalto, ya no podrá lamentarse por nada.

La valla que rodea la azotea está totalmente deteriorada, así que solo necesita tirar un poco de ella para romperla. Es muy antigua y posiblemente el instituto cree que no es necesario renovarla, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién decidiría malgastar su tiempo aprendiendo a romper una cerradura solo para suicidarse?

Por supuesto, esa persona tiene nombre. Y se llama Midoriya Izuku.

Estando al borde, sus pies le tiemblan. Observa, temeroso, el vacío, y trata de no imaginar su cuerpo desparramado de forma desagradable en el suelo. Pero falla al intentarlo.

Cualquier persona se habría echado hacia atrás a partir de aquel punto, pero Izuku _no es cualquier persona_. Traga saliva y cuenta hacia atrás a partir de cinco en su mente, antes de dar un paso y sentir cómo su cuerpo cae.

Es justo como ha leído en mil artículos de Internet. Ocurre a cámara lenta, y ve cómo toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos. Recuerda al doctor que le diagnosticó su falta de particularidad. Recuerda a su madre, llorando y disculpándose por algo que no era su culpa mientras lo abrazaba. Recuerda a una versión demacrada de All Might, escupiendo sangre y destruyendo las únicas esperanzas que aún mantenía de ser un héroe.

Y entonces, antes de que su cráneo colisione contra el suelo y se rompa, y de que sus vísceras se desparramen en la acera, recuerda a Katsuki, repitiendo aquellas palabras en las que estuvo pensando durante sus últimas noches.

 _«Si tanto quieres ser un héroe, ¡confía en que conseguirás una particularidad en tu siguiente vida y da un salto de fe!»_

Duele, duele muchísimo, pero solo perdura durante unos segundos, y entonces deja de sentir nada. _Muere_.

O eso piensa.

Ve negro y se pregunta si ya ha muerto, pero entonces abre los ojos, y la luz de las farolas le deslumbran. Piensa que es un sueño, o que probablemente ahora es un fantasma, hasta que parpadea y se pone de rodillas. Debajo de él hay un charco carmesí, pero su cuerpo está intacto, como si hace apenas unos segundos no se hubiese lanzado desde un edificio.

Su respiración se acelera, y en su mente se repite como un mantra un: _«no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…»_

Su mente se encuentra repleta de preguntas, de un sinfín de _porqués_ , pero bloquea todos sus pensamientos y se levanta, con las piernas incluso más temblorosas que cuando se encontraba al borde de lo que pensaba que sería su muerte.

En silencio y arrastrando los pies, camina hasta su casa con el uniforme manchado de sangre.

 _«Al parecer el universo ni siquiera me permitirá morir en paz, ¿no?»_


	2. weather report

**Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi.

* * *

 _ **001:** weather report_

.

.

Nadie le espera en casa.

En realidad, no le sorprende. Si no recuerda mal, su madre le ha avisado de que estaría fuera aquella noche, y también durante todo el fin de semana. Midoriya aprovechó esa oportunidad para llevar a cabo sus planes. Se siente un poco extraño no ser recibido por su preocupada progenitora, pero es mejor de ese modo; no quiere que le vea, roto y con el uniforme manchado de sangre.

Y tampoco quiere verle a ella. No después de darse cuenta de la estupidez que cometió.

Camina hasta el baño para quitarse la ropa. Con suerte podría encontrar alguna forma de quitar las manchas de sangre a tiempo, o sino, se desharía de ella. Tiene un uniforme de repuesto que nunca antes ha usado guardado en el fondo del armario. No está seguro de qué tan bien le queden las medidas, pero le será útil durante unos cuantos días.

Al final solo termina caminando por su casa en una camisa de All Might que le llega por encima de las rodillas, y su ropa interior, claro está. Es entonces cuando se permite realizarse todas las preguntas que ha estado reteniendo durante todo el camino de vuelta.

 _¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_

Recuerda claramente la explicación del doctor que le diagnosticó su falta de particularidad cuando era un niño. Demonios, ¡incluso ha consultado a múltiples especialistas a lo largo de su vida! Y todos le han dado la misma respuesta: la articulación adicional en su meñique del pie era prueba de ello.

Y a pesar de todo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué revivió, regenerándose por completo tras la caída? Es algo que no puede comprender. Se supone que ninguna clase de poder debería haber podido desarrollarse en su cuerpo, y aún así, al parecer es inmortal.

 _O no._ Otra de sus múltiples preguntas se trata de si podría volver a hacer lo mismo: morir y volver de vuelta a la vida. Si la respuesta es negativa, entonces ya habría malgastado su particularidad para nada. Y sino, no sabría qué hacer con ella. La única forma de comprobar cuál de ambas posibilidades es correcta, es intentar suicidarse de nuevo. Por supuesto, esta vez debe asegurarse de que su método no manche demasiado, o al menos procurar que no lo haga, si es que planea revivir de nuevo.

Camina con pasos inseguros hacia la cocina, abre uno de los cajones y saca el cuchillo de cortar más afilado que su madre tiene. Una de las principales razones por las que no había llevado a cabo su primer plan de suicidio en su hogar era para que su progenitora no fuese la primera en presenciar su cadáver, y, en parte, también para atormentar a su amigo de la infancia, pero ahora no tiene otra alternativa. No hay nadie en casa así que se quita la única prenda de vestir que lleva y la deja sobre la mesa del comedor. Se agacha un proco frente al fregadero y, sujetando el objeto afilado con la mano izquierda, lo lleva al otro lado de su cuello y lo pega contra su suave piel. Cuenta hasta tres y con un movimiento rápido perfora su garganta lo más profundo que puede. Su cabeza golpea contra el frío mármol mientras se desangra. Es mil veces peor que morir por el golpe de una caída, pero para su buena suerte no tarda mucho en dejar de respirar.

Es como si su cerebro se apagase por un segundo y volviese a encenderse a máxima velocidad. Sus ojos recuperan el brillo y suplica por aire antes de darse cuenta de que la herida ya no se encuentra ahí. Suspira, no sabe si por alivio o decepción, y se da cuenta del estropicio que ha causado. La sangre ha alcanzado su torso y ha salpicado sobre el suelo de madera, aunque el lavabo es el que peor se encuentra, pues ahí se ha derramado todo el líquido.

Ahora tendrá que ducharse, limpiar la cocina e intentar lavar su uniforme, pero tras comprobar que, en efecto, podría ser casi totalmente inmortal —al menos, en cuanto a heridas mortales se refiere—, piensa en los límites que su particularidad podría tener y se plantea continuar experimentando aún más.

Pero es tarde, está cansado y tiene muchas cosas que hacer, así que prefiere dejarlo para otro día.

.

El fin de semana transcurre en un parpadeo y llega el lunes. Su madre apareció la tarde del sábado alegando que tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre él durante su estadía en casa de una amiga, así que no pudo seguir experimentando con su nueva particularidad.

En lugar del despertador, lo que interrumpe su sueño es el sonido de una fuerte lluvia golpeando contra su ventana. Abre los ojos exhausto y suelta un gruñido al observar el exterior. No parece que vaya a detenerse pronto, y hay una gran probabilidad de que continúe de ese modo hasta que finalicen las clases.

Realmente detesta las temporadas frías.

Ve a su madre preparando el desayuno en la cocina y esta le da los buenos días. En su mente revive los recuerdos de la noche en la que se cortó su propia garganta justo frente al fregadero, y en su rostro aparece una pequeña mueca de desagrado. La borra inmediatamente respondiendo al saludo de su progenitora para no preocuparle.

Se sienta en silencio en una de las sillas frente a la mesa del comedor y se lleva las manos al rostro, restregando sus ojos. No ha dormido mucho después de haber pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana poniéndose al día con algunos trabajos y tareas, y estudiando. No había visto la necesidad de hacerlo cuando tenía claro que iba a morir, pero ahora que eso le es imposible debe recuperar todo el tiempo que ha perdido.

Su madre deja la bandeja en la mesa y se sienta frente a él. La expresión en su cara es una mezcla entre preocupación e indecisión mientras le observa. Le ha notado más cansado de lo normal, probablemente debido a que el examen de ingreso a Yuuei se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no sabe cómo aliviarle o hacerle sentir mejor.

—Izuku—empieza, aún sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

El peliverde le observa y alza una ceja, soltando los palillos en la mesa. Nota cierto nerviosismo en sus gestos y sabe que es por su culpa.

—Bien, mamá. Pero, un poco cansado—bosteza falsamente y estira los brazos—, he estado revisando modelos antiguos del examen de entrada en UA, y hay muchas cosas que aún necesito estudiar para dentro de tres semanas...

—Pero has estado haciendo eso durante estos últimos meses, ¿no? ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso?

Agacha la cabeza. Es imposible que pueda decirle a su madre la verdad.

—No puedo descansar ni un momento. Esto es muy importante para mí—le observa a los ojos decidido, pero en el fondo sabe que es mentira. Solo quiere hacerlo para no decepcionarle.

Su madre sonríe un tanto nerviosa y ambos continúan comiendo, sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Antes de abandonar su hogar e ir de camino a la escuela, su madre le detiene, dándole un paraguas azul marino y preguntándole:

—¿Y... qué hay del examen práctico?

—Yo...—se muerde el labio inferior y suspira, antes de soltarlo—, ya no quiero entrar en el Departamento de Héroes.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí sin permitir que responda nada.

Ese día coge un camino más largo para ir al instituto. Arrastra los pies por el suelo, sin demasiados ánimos, presenciando el paisaje y jugando con el paraguas. No quiere ver la cara de ninguno de sus compañeros de clase, de los que no se ha molestado en memorizar sus nombres. No quiere ver el desagradable rostro profesor, y sobre todo no se ve capaz de dirigirle la mirada a Katsuki, no muy seguro de si por furia o vergüenza.

Al final llega el último a clase, aunque el tutor no parece haber aparecido, lo cual le alivia bastante. Siente todas las miradas posarse en él, y se mantienen de ese modo desde que cruza el marco de la puerta hasta que se sienta en su pupitre. Extrañado, suspira mientras saca el material, pero al extender su mano para sacar una libreta de su mochila, recibe un golpe en la espalda que lo alarma.

—¡Midoriya, hombre, por un momento pensamos que habías muerto!

Se gira y observa a uno de los múltiples lacayos de Katsuki, que tiene una sonrisa zorruna dibujada en el rostro. Izuku, con su cara de no haber roto un plato, levanta una ceja confuso.

—¿Mu...muerto?— _ahora que lo dices, pues unas dos veces_ , piensa.

—¿Uh? ¿No has visto las noticias?—le cuestiona, pasando un brazo por su hombro. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a otro de los que se hacen pasar por amigos de Kacchan acercándose a su pupitre.

Niega con la cabeza y el otro continúa, cogiendo la silla que hay a su lado izquierdo —de una persona cualquiera—, y girándola en su dirección para sentarse en ella.

—Bueno, dicen que unos transeúntes observaron algo sospechoso cerca del instituto...—se inclina en la silla acercando más su rostro al peliverde y bajando su tono de voz, como si estuviesen escondiendo un secreto. El otro también se acerca un poco, casi por inercia—, ¿sabes qué era?

Vuelve a negar y soporta las ganas de decirle a la cara: _"Acabo de decirte que no he visto las noticias, imbécil"_.

—¡Un charco de sangre, tío!—alguien aprieta sus hombros desde atrás y lo empuja de nuevo contra el respaldo de la silla. Eleva la vista y es otro de los secuaces de Katsuki—Un jodido charco de sangre en medio de la calle. Era tanta, que las autoridades confirmaron que nadie podría haber sobrevivido al haber perdido tal cantidad. ¡Quizás alguien se llevó el cadáver para hacerle _quien sabe qué_!

Ambos ríen, como si hubiese implicado la cosa más graciosa del universo. Izuku piensa en lo que alguien podría hacer con un cadáver, y sus entrañas se revuelven. Por un segundo, le dan ganas de vomitar.

—¿Y c-cómo podría haberse desangrado tanto?—pregunta, aunque ya sepa perfectamente la respuesta.

—Las autoridades dicen que... saltó desde la azotea de la escuela. Por eso pensamos que podrías haber sido tú—observa a quien está sentado frente a él y vuelve a dirigirle la mirada—, Kacchan estaba _muy_ preocupado.

Escucha un chasquido de lengua y su vista se clava en la espalda del rubio. A pesar de que le saluda todas las mañanas —siendo siempre ignorado, claro está—, aquel día no se encuentra de ánimos para hablarle o siquiera verle la cara, así que ha ignorado su presencia lo mejor que ha podido. Pero al parecer el universo siempre le obliga a hacerle frente.

—Ni de coña me preocuparía por él.

Su tono suena un poco distinto de lo habitual, pero los otros dos no parecen darse cuenta de ello. El que tiene enfrente ríe. Su boca se abre para decir algo, pero en ese momento el profesor entra por la puerta y todos regresan velozmente a sus correspondientes sitios.

Las clases dan inicio, e Izuku se distrae en ellas, dejando de pensar en cosas innecesarias.

.

Abandona el aula lo más rápido que le es posible cuando la última clase finaliza. Antes le gustaba quedarse repasando sus apuntes unos segundos después de que el timbre tocara, pero ahora no tiene ánimos para hacer eso. Su comportamiento no pasa desapercibido por sus compañeros, quienes inmediatamente después de que cruce el marco de la puerta a toda prisa, comienzan a cuchichear sobre él.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?—comenta uno de los lacayos de Katsuki—Normalmente se queda sonriéndole como un estúpido a su libreta y nos sigue corriendo cuando se da cuenta de que todo el mundo se ha ido.

El rubio no dice nada. Su vista se ha quedado clavada en el lugar por el que el peliverde se ha ido. Sin importarle mucho los otros dos, agarra con fuerza su bolsa y camina con pasos largos y decididos hacia la puerta. Se detiene un momento antes de salir, y les observa con un ceño tan fruncido, que sería capaz de cargarse los músculos de su rostro si lo fuerza un poco más.

—¡Ni se os ocurra seguirme! ¡¿Me habéis oído?!—les grita con un tono repleto de furia. El par se observa mutuamente, sin saber qué han hecho para enfadarle, pero asienten de todos modos. Últimamente no ha estado de muy buen humor, y eso es muy peligroso teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Bakugou Katsuki, la bomba de relojería.

Rezaban por quien tuviese que lidiar con él ahora mismo, y conociéndolo, aquella persona sería inevitablemente Midoriya Izuku.

Por otro lado, el mencionado camina con normalidad una vez abandona el instituto y la gente comienza a desaparecer de las calles. Va un poco más despacio de lo habitual, porque tampoco quiere llegar a casa. Estos días no se encuentra cómodo en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en su propio hogar.

Escucha unos pasos que avanzan rápidamente hacia él y no le da tiempo a girarse para comprobar quién es hasta que de repente alguien tira de su brazo, haciendo que su cuerpo golpee contra el muro que tiene a la derecha. El golpe hace que cierre los ojos adolorido, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos ve al rubio al que tanto había estado intentando evitar durante el día, con la respiración entrecortada y sus ojos ardiendo de furia.

Traga saliva; sea lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir en los siguientes minutos, no va a ser nada bueno.

Katsuki abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla, intentando formular todas las preguntas que desea hacerle en su garganta, sin lograrlo. Siendo sincero, no lo ha pensado muy bien antes de perseguirlo y dar con él. Ha actuado por puro instinto, porque una de las cosas que más odia es ser ignorado.

Especialmente por un inútil como Deku. ¿Quien le daba derecho a actuar de ese modo?

—¿Qué _cojones_ pasa contigo?

Izuku parpadea extrañado: —¿De qué hablas?

El rubio frunce más el ceño, si es posible. Lo sujeta por sus dos hombros y lo levanta. Midoriya pega un pequeño chillido por inercia y Bakugou ríe bajo su aliento ante semejante reacción.

—Hace unas semanas me perseguías como un jodido perrito faldero. Ahora parece que te han absorbido el alma, ¿a caso después de tantos años te ha entrado en esa maldita minúscula cabeza tuya que te encuentras a un nivel muchísimo más inferior que yo?—termina utilizando muchas más palabras de las que le eran necesarias, y se muerde la lengua antes de continuar soltando nada más.

—Sí—responde sin pestañear.

El mayor le observa impresionado. _¿Pero qué demonios?_

—E-eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hacer el examen para entrar en Yuuei...—dice, esta vez un poco más tímido—, solo... no apuntaré al Departamento de Héroes. Es todo tuyo, Kacchan. _  
_

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Para qué cojones entrarías en UA sino?

—¡Hay muchos otros departamentos, Kacchan! Está el de Educación General, el Administrativo, el de Apoyo...

—Cierra el pico, no me importa una mierda—Katsuki le suelta y se revuelve el pelo exasperado—, siempre he tenido claro mi objetivo. No soy una mierda que se acobarda al último momento como tú.

Izuku le observa el silencio, mordiéndose la lengua. Hay _tantas_ cosas que quiere gritarle, pero ese no es el momento ni el lugar.

Es culpa suya que hubiese abandonado, al fin y al cabo.

 _¿O no lo es realmente?_

—Procura no cruzarte conmigo por los pasillos, nerd. _  
_

Ha sido un encuentro más sencillo de lo que pensó que resultaría. Suspira aliviado, sin saber que lo peor está aún por llegar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siento que este fue un capítulo algo lento, pero necesario. En la introducción, un par de personas me preguntaron si Izuku había caído sobre alguien; la verdad, pensé que lo había explicado claramente, pero como habéis podido comprobar en este capítulo, la respuesta es negativa. Midoriya simplemente es, físicamente, inmortal (solo hay una forma -o más bien, dos, pero la segunda es relativa- de que pueda morir, pero eso se explicará más adelante).

Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Agradecería mucho que dejaseis algún comentario sobre qué os ha parecido.


End file.
